


Death Without Mourning

by PeachGlitch



Category: Dracula (TV 2020)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fix-It, Love/Hate, Post Episode 3 AU, Vampire Turning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:47:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25112617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachGlitch/pseuds/PeachGlitch
Summary: Instead of dying together, Dracula and Agatha live.
Relationships: Dracula/Agatha Van Helsing
Comments: 10
Kudos: 80





	Death Without Mourning

**Author's Note:**

> I really wish, and I know I’m not alone, that the last episode hadn’t been such a clusterfuck. The only vaguely redeeming aspect for me personally was Dracula and Agatha’s interaction at the end. 
> 
> Although I’m in full support of them experiencing death together, plus that exquisite dream like state, there will away be a part of me that wishes there was more. 
> 
> Which is why I’ve written this super short fic to make myself feel better. Enjoy!

Death was nothingness. It was an empty room, a hole in the ground. It wasn’t even the end, not really. Just something everyone had to face eventually. Dark, bitter, cold and yet utterly unremarkable. 

The complete antithesis of Agatha, who was none of those things. Her skin though like ice now, still held the ghost of the burning fire that used to be there; a heart that no longer drummed in her chest, still felt the same way as it always had. She was the flash of lightening in a storm, she was like running fire. And as Agatha inhaled a sharp breath, out of habit more than anything, and felt... _well_ , nothing. She wondered if she would ever truly be herself again.

This felt different from the first time. When her life a hundred and twenty three years ago had ended, she had felt at peace at least. Even if it had been far to abrupt for her liking. And had she known her sacrifice was for nothing, she would of thought twice before smirking as the ocean swallowed her whole. This version of death in the twenty first century had been almost as bittersweet, until she’d opened her eyes that was.

Her back ached against the hardness of the table, and she knew the second her eyes snapped opened that she was both dead and living; a fate she had dreaded ever since reading about Count Dracula for the first time. She should be all the way dead by all accounts. Either in heaven with her fellow sisters or burning in hell for past transgressions. Although she remembered neither outcome from when she had actually died all those years ago. 

As for Zoe, her spirit was definitely non existent now, the one which kept her company within this body, long gone from this mortal coil. If not by cancer, then by Dracula’s final bite; which made her blush when thinking of the dream he had provided her while killing her. She shook the thought away as quickly as it came, and instead spared a thought for Zoe. Her relative had probably been spared this living hell, and for that Agatha was envious but also glad. She would not wish this fate on anyone. She wondered where this new reality would leave her now, trapped and alone on earth forevermore.

With one push of her elbows up, she finally found him there and was reminded she wasn’t really alone. He looked as foreboding as ever, but also a little sad. He had not killed her, (well not all the way), and her putrid blood had not killed him. Or so it would seem at least. Perhaps this was not real, a version of hell maybe? Or was this just another dream. There was no telling really. For all she knew she could still be aboard that damned ship. Being fed on while he distracted her with dreams she’d never dreamt before.  


“You think I’m tricking you?” He asked, as if reading her mind, with his back still turned to her. He was looking out through the window. The sun that had been there was long gone, and it was dark again. Agatha does not answer immediately. Her hesitation seemed to amuse him though, as he finally moved away from the window and focused his intense gaze on her with a knowing smile. “Another dream perhaps? Something to distract you from reality?”

Once again Agatha did not respond. Instead she looked away from him, and pushed herself off the table completely. It was only then she noticed the sticky residue of her spilt blood. She lifted her hands up in front of herself. They were pale, but she had always been pale and covered in the dark red liquid. There was a dull ache in her head, but other than that she felt numb. She glanced back at Dracula, who’s smile had widened, in that smug way that made her skin crawl. It didn’t offer her any comfort, but when he approached her she didn’t back away as she might of done in the past. A solitary finger ran down the length of her long neck, the light scratch of Dracula’s clawed fingernails causing a familiar sensation that flushed something that she had not felt for over a century. “ _This_ is real.” He said simply, as he dropped his gaze down to her chapped lips. “By the way, did you enjoy that little dream I gifted us, Agatha? ”

She did not move, did not flinch. Agatha refused to give him the satisfaction of a reaction, let alone an answer to his question. Instead she looked right at him, her head tilted upwards due to the height difference. “I was ready to die, instead you’ve dragged me back with you, _you_ really are a coward.” She spoke in a measured tone, and did not look away when his eyes darkened dangerously.

“I don’t think you were ready to die, inhabiting Doctor Helsing’s form in the first place was proof of that.” Dracula countered, finally dropping his hand away from her neck. “No one is truly ready to face death, and I suppose I have missed you too much to let our only interaction in a hundred years be so bloody brief.” He goes on, as they both continue to stare at each other. Facing her enemy for the first time in so long, felt oddly familiar. And it was that familiarity which made her brave enough to accept this new reality, should it even be a reality at all. In the end, it could very well be nothing more than a very elaborate dream. Agatha still didn’t trust him, he was the king of manipulation.

“That wasn’t on purpose, that was simply my soul compelled to end your existence once and for all.” She said as she crossed her arms in front of herself.

“Let me in, Agatha. Stop over thinking everything. Aren’t you tired of this rivalry? We both know what we want.” Dracula told her, voice softer this time. Again he lifted his hand to touch her face, her jawline this time, and so gently that Agatha felt as though she might crumble, and it stirred something inside her that made her feel uncomfortable. “I admit, I cannot and do not want to do this without you.” He went on. “It has taken me over five hundered years to find someone like you, someone who is my equal.” 

It was too much, and Agatha turned her head away from his hand. She had gone so long without feeling anything at all. She could not afford that; not now. Perhaps not ever. And certainly not with him.

“You need a bride,” Agatha corrected him, voice hard and detached. “Company, a distraction, maybe a play thing. And I am none of those things. I will never be yours, I will never be anyones.”

“You’re wrong, I do not wish that for you. I don’t want to own you.” He said sincerely, but Agatha could not bring herself to believe him.

“That is all you know.” Agatha tired to remain aloof, though there was no denying the slight tremble in her voice this time as she spoke. “It’s not your fault, you are a creature of habit. I proved that earlier, and I refuse to be entangled in your web of destruction. You might as well put a stake in my heart now. Because I will not relent. And even if you don’t kill me, I will not remain by your side.”

Agatha was unsure which part of that sentence sounded the least convincing. She’d proven time and time again she was drawn to him, her curiosity knew no end. And did she truly think she could simply walk away? Their relationship, if you could call it that, was not healthy; this she knew to be certain. But she could not stop herself from following in his shadow. A part of her was worried that ultimately she was nothing more than a pawn. Oh. She wished they were both dead. At least then she wouldn’t have to think about it.

“You’re so strong, Agatha. The strongest mortal I have ever come across. And now you are more than that even. I don’t want to trap you,” Dracula told her, a admiration in his voice that could not go ignored. He sounded proud of her, and Agatha found herself unconsciously shifting her footing in response despite knowing that she should not let his words affect her judgement in this matter. “Don’t you see? We are both immortal now. A lifetime together to experience so much. And that does not mean we will be joined at the hip. I fully anticipate that we part ways at some point, but we will always find our way back to each other. Full of newfound knowledge.”

He spoke in a way that made Agatha ponder the possibility. She was a woman of intrigue, and immortal life would give her the opportunity to learn things she never dreamed of. But immortality also came with a price. One that made her feel sick to her stomach.

“I cannot feed off of innocent people.” A statement, not a question. And Dracula looked disappointed for a fraction of a second. While defiance was written over her face.

“Not every mortal is innocent.” He responded slowly, his gaze catching hers with a devious glint. His hand was still on her face and Agatha shivered. He had always towered over her in stature, but she refused to feel intimidated. “And you will need to feed to live. Remeber whoever you feed from, will become a part of you. So I’d like to discourage you from feasting upon scum. But it is ultimately your choice.” 

Agatha scoffed and pulled her head away from his hand. “I’ve not had a choice in any of this.”

Dracula merely smiled at her though, the gesture filled with self-assurance and amusement, “Then let me rectify that.” And Agatha wasn’t sure what she was expecting nor why she didn’t expect this, but when he possessively cupped the back of her neck and brought their faces inches apart, she gasped. “Choose.” 

His voice startled her. Perhaps she hadn’t wanted it to be real as that made it so much more complicated, but even still, the fact remained that he had made it her decision. And she closed the gap between them without a second thought.

They were not dead nor alive, and nothing had really changed. It should be this easy..

Neither of them deserved each other...

“Wait.” Agatha gasped as she ripped her lips from his, turning her head and trying to catch the breath that wasn’t really there. She felt disoriented and she could not have that. If she was to do this, it would be with a clear head and on her terms. “I meant what I said before, all of it. You are nothing more than a beast, and I am not your bride. I do not care for you. I do not love you.” 

Agatha didnt know what she’d expected but he just chuckled under his breath.

“You don’t love me?” He parroted, and sounded confused as well as irritated. Like what she had just said was the most ridiculous thing in the universe. “You would compare our bond with something as mundane as that?” He scoffed as he leant forward then, and when he captured her lips with his he bit down this time, old habits and all that . And Agatha couldn’t help but moan into his mouth. The sound vibrated through her core. “We are more than that, history is what binds us.” He said as he pulled away and cupped her cheeks in his hand. Until the thumb of his left hand went to her lip, and smeared into the blood from where he had bitten. “Together we will be stronger than anything else in this world.”

Agatha wanted to believe him. It had been so long since she had felt anything at all that she craved any excuse to feel something. And here Dracula was in front of her, giving her a viable reason to go on, and yet Agatha still hesitated. In the end, a part of her feared she would regret it; that he would betray her.

“I want to trust you, I don’t know why but I do.” She admitted quietly. “And I hate myself for it.”

“Then _trust_ me.” He said as if it was the simplest thing in the wold to do, and grinned wickedly at her, “and as for hating yourself for it, well that’s just a tad bit too teen angst like for you. Come on, live a little.”

Once again he left it for her to close the gap between them and when she did it was her turn to bite down on his lip, causing him to growl. “Don’t let it hurt.” Agatha moaned again this mouth, echoing his earlier statement. His arms encircled her waist possessivly, as he pushed her back against the table.

“Never.” He promised, and to anyone else he would of come across as earnest. Agatha, however, knew better. Knew that as soon as he was bored with her, their so called bond would be severed. 

And yet, she didn’t care anymore. What use was indignant anger, while she faced an eternity in limbo.

The kiss deepened, and Agatha tasted copper. Until she realised Dracula had stopped responding. She pulled her head back and quirked a brow up at him. “What?”

“You still doubt me.” It was not a question. “I can taste your distrust, it’s like black liquorice.” He went on, and his grip around her waist slackened. 

She could feel him moving away, and for some reason was compelled to place her hands over his on her hips, keeping him still. “Did you really expect some pretty words would break my resolve?” She countered back, with a small smirk. “If you truly want me trust you, _really_ trust you, you’ll have to prove yourself with action. And after everything you’ve done, that will take some some.” 

“So I was right? You should never rush a nun. Is that what you mean?” He asked.

Agatha licked her lips, and raised on her tip toes so she could reach near his left ear. “If that makes it easier for you to process, then yes.” She whispered, and as she pulled back, they both shared a look of mutual understanding.


End file.
